


Last in The War

by chochomami



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chochomami/pseuds/chochomami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini adalah yang terakhir untuk mereka berdua. Ini adalah perang bodoh antara kedua klan yang berlangsung secara turun-temurun. Cukup! Mereka sudah cukup lelah untuk menjadi sasaran atas perang yang terjadi secara turun-temurun tersebut dan ini memang adalah yang terakhir./ Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dibuatnya. "Ini yang terakhir." Sungmin mengangguk kecil, ia tersenyum lebar kepada Kyuhyun, "Ya, yang terakhir." / Crashh! / Apakah sudah berakhir? / "Aku mencintaimu" dalam ciuman lembut yang merupakan terakhir untuk mereka di dunia penuh noda ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last in The War

Belaianmu, dekapanmu, ciumanmu, dan kehangatanmu—hal itu masih sangat terasa di sekujur tubuhku. Padahal aku sadar, kau memberiku itu semua… terakhir, sudah lama sekali. Tapi percayalah, aku masih sangat merasakannya. Kasih sayang darimu yang kudapat—yang mungkin akan—atau memang— menjadi terakhir kalinya.

Sungguh, sebenarnya aku tak ingin hal ini terjadi. Miris diriku mengingat kita hanya bisa bertemu sekali dalam sebulan. Itu pun harus di tengah hutan—batas dari kedua desa kita.

Perang ini sungguh konyol. Hanya karena permusuhan leluhur kita sejak dulu? Leluhur tua idiot yang bermusuhan hanya karena sebuah gulungan rahasia yang entah isinya apa? Tidakkah leluhur bodoh itu berpikir bahwa gulungan kertas yang dikatakan rahasia itu tidak dapat membuat perut kenyang? Tidakkah para tetua kita berpikir, peperangan karena permusuhan sejak lama ini hanya akan mendatangkan banyak korban? Korban fisik maupun korban batin—seperti kita?

Hei, apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir, Sayang? Terpikirkah di benakmu, mungkin saja kita yang paling menderita? Hubungan kita… bila tidak ada perang bodoh ini saja pasti ditentang, karena kita _sama_. Apalagi dengan adanya perang ini? Mungkin, kita sudah hidup bahagia di alam sana sejak jauh-jauh hari—bila ada yang mengetahui, tentu saja.

Haa…

Aku bingung denganmu, pujaanku. Aku tahu—dan aku juga yakin, kau pasti berpikiran seperti itu juga. Tapi, kenapa kau tetap santai? Kenapa kau masih bisa bersikap seolah-olah semuanya masalah yang hanya seujung kuku? Kenapa kau tidak menghiraukan usulku untuk kabur dari perang bodoh ini? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Diingatanku sekarang pun masih hangat, kata-katamu di saat terakhir kita bertemu. Di tengah hutan, kita bertemu. Kau langsung mendekap dan menciumku lembut, seperti biasanya. Kita duduk di bawah pohon juga, seperti biasanya. Tapi aku tahu, saat itu ada yang beda denganmu. Kau mendekapku erat, tak seperti biasanya. Rasanya aku sampai sulit bernafas dibuatmu. Kurasakan juga jantungmu yang berdetak kencang di punggungku. Kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir padamu saat itu. Aku ingin membalikan badanku—menghadapmu dan kemudian membelai pipimu lembut; agar kau tenang. Tapi, semua itu sirna. Aku langsung membeku di tempat, saat kau dengan lirihnya berkata, _"Sepertinya ini yang terakhir."_

Sesungguhnya saat itu, aku tak mampu berucap, tenggorokanku tercekat. _"A-apa ma-maksudmu?"_ tanyaku akhirnya, kurasakan dekapanmu makin terasa erat. _"Tidakkah kau tahu?_ _Dalam hitungan minggu, desa kita akan memulai perang_ _rutin gila itu_ _. Tidak ak_ _an_ _ada lagi waktu kita untuk bertemu. Penjagaan desa pasti diperketat."_

Ingin sekali aku mengamuk saat itu. Aku ingin sekali berteriak: _"Kenapa? Kenapa harus kita? Tidak bisakah waktu biadab ini berhenti?"_ Tapi tidak, tidak. Yang keluar dari bibirku hanya ucapan lirih yang diiringi tetesan air mata. _"Terakhir? Apa kau serius?"_

Kau tidak menjawab saat itu, kau hanya diam sambil menyusupkan kepalamu di bahuku. _"A-apa tidak bisa kita ka-ka… hiks, kabur saja?"_ Aku merasa lemah, aku tak kuat, rasanya ada yang menusuk jantungku saat itu—saat kau bilang, _"Tidak,_ _Sayang_ _, tidak. Kita_ _ini_ _laki-laki. Desa adalah hal yang paling utama bagi kita."_

Tertohok rasanya. Aku ingin sekali menghajarmu, membuatmu sekarat, lalu pergi membawamu kabur. Aku tak terima dengan semua itu. Ini tidak adil. Bila begini jadinya, kenapa Dia harus mempertemukan kita? Kenapa Ia menumbuhkan perasaan tabu ini di antara kita? Kenapa?

Terlalu banyak kata kenapa di benakku dan menyalahkan-Nya. Tapi saat itu, seakan membaca pikiranku, kau berkata _, "Jangan menyalakan-Nya_ _, Sayang_ _. Kita sendiri yang memilih ini. Kumohon, jangan ada yang kau sesalkan, jangan. Karena aku tak menyesalinya. Aku bersyukur dengan semua ini. Walau berat, aku bahagia. Walau susah, tapi aku senang. Karena kau tahu kenapa?"_

 _"…Karena aku mencintaimu_ _, Lee Sungmin_ _."_

Aku sungguh bahagia mendengar itu, kau tahu? Aku sangat tidak percaya, kata-kata konyol seperti itu mampu menyadarkanku. Mampu meringankan beban yang begitu berat di hatiku.

Kau harus bangga akan aku nanti, Sayang. Saat bertemu di medan perang nanti, aku telah berubah. Aku tidak akan lemah akan kenyataan pahit di antara kita. Aku akan menjadi kuat dan mendukung segala yang telah kau pilih.

 _'Mati bersama di medan perang, he? Kurasa itu memang yang terbaik untuk cinta 'bodoh' kita. Benarkan,_ _Cho Kyuhyun_ _-ku sayang?'_

**_~#~#~#~_ **

Terlihat sekumpulan lelaki berkumpul di depan gerbang desa dengan pakaian dari bulu hewan. Mereka juga mengenakan pelapis baja di kepala mereka, sehingga hanya muka mereka yang terlihat. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa senjata mengkilat masing-masing, dari pedang baja dan penangkisnya serta busur panah dan anak panah berujung logam mulia. Wajah mereka terlihat tegang, baik yang berkuda atau pun tidak.

Salah seorang lelaki paruh baya berkuda maju ke depan rombongan lelaki yang telah mencoret simbol-simbol pada wajah mereka dengan darah mereka masing-masing. Terlihat muka bijaknya yang tegas berkerut—ingin berbicara.

"Kita di sini bukan untuk berperang. Bukan juga untuk bertaruh nyawa," ujar si lelaki tersebut. Tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu orang anak buahnya yang di deretan depan menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian serta muak.

"Ingatlah, kita semua ada di sini—berdiri dengan segala jiwa dan raga kita. Memperebutkan benda pusaka demi keluarga dan generasi kita kelak. Maka dari itu, membaralah jiwa kalian! Sehingga saat mati api itu, tak akan sia-sia. Arus deraskanlah darah kalian! Sehingga saat terbuang nanti, tulang ini tetap putih bersih demi anak-cucu kita kelak. DEMI KLAN KITA!" teriaknya lantang, yang dibalas sahutan "DEMI KLAN KITA!" juga dari anak buahnya.

 _'Dasar tua bangka penipu,'_ batin salah seorang pemuda yang selalu menatap bengis lelaki paruh baya itu sedari tadi. Pemuda bernama Lee Sungmin tersebut menyeringai jijik.

"Kita keluar!"

**KRIEEK!**

Sekumpulan lelaki itu keluar dari gerbang desa. Berjalan teratur dalam desakan dengan bunyi langkah **"Tap! Tap! Tap!"** yang seirama. Sungmin yang melangkah di deret terdepan bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya tersenyum tipis. "Aku datang, Sayang," gumamnya lirih—nyaris tak bersuara, sehingga teman-teman yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya tak dapat mendengarnya sama sekali.

_'Inilah waktunya.'_

**_~#~#~#~_ **

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Rombongan lelaki siap tempur dari kedua desa telah siap di wilayah territorial masing-masing. Mereka saling menatap tajam, menggertakan gigi, membuang ludah— walau jarak antar kedua belah pihak tersebut sangatlah jauh.

Lama berlangsung hening untuk saling menggertak dan meremehkan. Akhirnya, kedua pimpinan rombongan tersebut beradu kata selang beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya teriakan membelah angkasa dari kedua pimpinan terdengar—menandakan waktu untuk saling beradu telah dimulai. "SERANG!"

"ARGGHH!"

Bagai jam pasir yang mulai dibalik. Para pemuda dengan pedang mereka menyerbu dengan membabi buta. Anak panah pun mulai ditembakan ke udara.

Saling adu pedang, anak panah meluncur tanpa pandang bulu. Semua itu menyebabkan tercecernya cairan merah yang mengotori daratan dan amisnya yang mencemarkan udara. Tapi mereka tak peduli, karena tujuan mereka harus tercapai, bagaimana pun caranya. Mati karena perang adalah hal yang lumrah bagi kedua belah pihak tersebut. Tidak peduli itu lawan atau kawan— tujuan mereka hanya satu, yaitu sebuah gulungan rahasia.

Namun, tidak semuanya seperti itu.

Sungmin mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya yang terbatas dalam memakai pedang. Sebenarnya ia jijik sekali dengan darah. Tetapi, ia harus berusaha menghilangkannya, menghapusnya. Ia tidak mau mati—setidaknya, sebelum bertemu dan bertarung dengan orang itu.

Ia terus menghujamkan pedangnya ke arah musuh yang ingin melukainya. Memang, ia memiliki penangkis dari pedang tajam. Namun apabila lengah, tak ada gunanya juga, bukan? Itulah yang menyebabkan luka-luka mulai tertera di kulit putihnya.

Mata Sungmin terus melirik, mencari keberadaan orang itu. Tak peduli apa yang ia pijak, tak peduli ada darah yang terkena wajahnya, dan tak peduli juga siapa yang ia hujamkan pedang bajanya. Di pikirannya hanya ada satu: Di mana orang bodoh yang selalu mengisi hatinya hingga detik berbahaya ini?

Karena sibuk mencari orang itu, Sungmin lengah. Ya, dia tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang pemuda yang penuh luka hendak menghujamkan sebuah anak panah kepadanya.

**CRASH!**

Merasa ada cipratan di punggungnya, Sungmin menoleh ke belakang. Ia sedikit terperanjat kaget.

Seorang pemuda penuh darah yang kewalahan tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Walau memang terlihat mengerikan, tetapi bagi Sungmin itu adalah hal yang terindah yang pernah ia lihat. "Sudah siap, heh?" tanya si pemuda, orang bodoh yang dicari oleh Sungmin: Cho Kyuhyun, kekasih terlarangnya.

Mereka saling berpandangan, tak peduli bahwa sebenarnya mereka telah berada di tempat yang paling berbahaya. Menatap lurus pada mata pasangannya. Entah ilusi atau bukan, pada saat menatap mata pasangannya, mereka berdua seakan melihat kenangan yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Suka duka yang telah dilalui dalam hubungan singkat mereka selama ini, mereka lihat hanya dalam beberapa menit dari mata pasangannya.

Namun sayang, hal itu terputus saat Kyuhyun membuka suara. "Kita mulai?"

Sungmin mendesah kecewa, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar dan membukanya kembali. "Kapan pun," jawabnya tegas.

Dua pemuda tersebut menyiapkan kuda-kuda mereka. Entah kenapa, mereka merasa sendiri di medan tempur tersebut. "Siap?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendengus kesal, "kau tak tuli, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dibuatnya. "Ini yang terakhir." Sungmin mengangguk kecil, ia tersenyum lebar kepada Kyuhyun, "Ya, yang terakhir."

Dengan semua dialog singkat itu, mereka langsung berlari. Mengangkat pedang mereka sejajar dengan dada. "Hyaa!" teriak mereka bersamaan dan..

**Crashh!**

Apakah sudah berakhir?

Belum, ini belum berakhir.

Setelah pedang mereka menembus dada di bagian tempat jantung musuh sekaligus kekasih di hadapannya. Entah kenapa mata mereka tak terpejam, jantung mereka masih berdetak—walau sangat, terlalu pelan. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang mereka miliki, mereka mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir dari bibir mereka.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Tersenyum tulus, walau sudah tak kuat dan saling menggumam, "aku mencintaimu," dalam ciuman lembut yang merupakan terakhir untuk mereka di dunia penuh noda ini.

**.END.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Minna-san! Ahh, kali ini... yeorobun! ^^
> 
> terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfict abal ini. Terima kasih banyak ya!
> 
> Fanfict ini sebenarnya karya original saya yang sudah pernah dipost untuk suatu event dan...tapi saya post kembali di sini dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebagai cast-nya karena sebuah alasan pribadi haha. Jadi, mohon maaf bila ada nama-nama aneh yang tersempil dengan tidak elitnya (?) #dor!
> 
> Saya pernah memposting ini terlebih dahulu di situs sebelah karena saya bebal. Namun saya akan berubah untuk tidak melanggar di situs sebelah lagi dan berkeputusan untuk memposting fanfict ini di sini ^^ mohon bantuannya ya! Saya tahu saya masih banyak kekurangan dalam dunia tulis-menulis, yah mungkin saya sudah bergabung cukup lama dengan dunia fanfiction ini tapi karena hiatus kelamaan, saya merasa sedikit atau sangat kaku -_- 
> 
> Hmm, ya sudahlah, daripada makin banyak sesi curhat mencurhat ini...langsung saja!
> 
> Mind to eung comment? ^o^


End file.
